The Truce to end the war
by Girdom
Summary: name says it all. Sasuke is the crown prince of the werewolves&naruto is the crown prince of the vampires.to stop the war their ancestors have recklessly started for no reason they must come together,literally. YAOI warning. Cursing and Mpreg later on like way later.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto or anyone from that series

Authoress (Dusk Tsuihousha) note: I am sorry my readers but after a long hard decision I decided to rewrite this whole story. I apologize * claps hands and bows head* you can yell at me all you want… but you can only eat up naru…

Naru-HEY!'

Dusk Tsuihousha: On too the story..

* * *

Chapter 1 (Naru's P.O.V.-

Separated the ties of our people as vampires we lived in colonies or covens as we prefer to call them. Where the wolves lived in packs hailing like our kind to one noble family, The Uchiha's, and it seemed like they thought better of themselves and rumors of the family spread trough even our lands. Tales of the oldest son, -Prince itachi, who had given up his right to the throne-, the middle sister -Princess Yuzuki, who was known for her gentle and caring ways- and yet the biggest tales where that of the youngest, Prince Sasuke Uchiha -the crowned prince- . I was the prince of my people, a demon prince of the vampires. I was known as Naru, the demon prince but my family and people of our kingdom called me Naru or Naruto. I was also an only child, but the kids of my age looked at me either like a little brother or a friend, and for that I am grateful. Although most of them are now dead…all because of **_that night_**

We were at war with the werewolves a pointless fight, if I might add. I had asked my father several times if we could form a truce with them and end the savage, waste that neither side know who started. My mother thought I was too loyal and to trusting of people and figured they would be both my strength and my weakness. She had told me that herself. Then we received it. The message a messenger wolf carried. He approach us bowing onto a knee and his head "Your majesties, I come bearing a message and no harm. The message I deliver is sent form my own crown prince to yours. If he will read it, he would honour our prince greatly." I watched my mother from the corner of my eye, as she perched her head upon her hand in amusement "He has business with the prince well. Son, go honour the prince and claim your message." I stood from my chair and walked toward the messenger "I will take the message, messenger." He handed it to me never once making eye contact. I opened it and scanned the lines:

Dear Crown prince of the vampires,

I give you tidings and wish you are of good health. I would have visited you personally, if it wasn't for fear of assassination. I wish to speak with you in person to form a truce with the next vampire heir. The messenger I have sent will follow orders and return here right after your answer. If you say yes I will send my next message by hawk.  
-prince sasuke, crowned prince of the werewolves.

I pondered for a mere second about the prince letting the stories I had heard about him quickly give me an idea of whether or not to trust him. I then nodded "tell your prince I accept his proposal to meet him." I turned silently dismissing the wolf. He bowed quickly and left." I took my spot next to my parents "Son, what on this god forsaken world did you just solemnly accepted?" I bowed my head to my mother "it seems the prince of our enemies wishes to meet with me in order to form a truce. I accepted so we could discuss the ending of this senseless war that ruins our once beautiful terrain. The time and meeting place is to be later finalized and I will inform you when it has been." my mother nodded "I hope you know what you are doing, naruto." I smiled softly "I do as well, mother. I do as well." I spoke softly then looked outside noticing the light that now pierced the horizon like the fangs of a shining beast glittering blindingly. "I am going to retire as the sun seems to be rising and I have yet to rid my body of its sensitivity." They nodded approving my announcement, only my father spoke as I left "son, watch your back. Wolves are a noble and loyal. I know they hold their kind to their word but if others are informed of this meeting or if they decide to betray you.. YOU will be in more danger and hurt then they will." I nodded in understanding "I will excuse myself from breakfast and take leave to my quarters." I left the throne room relaxing. I despise talking so formal but when in the throne room I had to look and speak like a prince.  
As I headed on auto pilot to my room I couldn't help but wonder what prince Sasuke was like. Was he mean? Was he cruel? Or was he like me? Thoughts about this mysterious wolf prince clouded my judgment. "I hope he really does see things my way about this stupid excuse for a war with no meaning" 'kit war is needed for peace to be found' a voice boomed in my head sent me chuckling to myself 'kyuubi your a demon god you would say that' 'kit that is how it is' 'I understand kyuubi. But can I not hope for a future of this country without bloodshed' 'you can hope but keep in mind that not everybody thinks like you do, kit. I don't want to see you get hurt if this boy doesn't turn out to be who you think he is.' 'I understand kyuu.' I laid on my bed as again thoughts of what Sasuke would be like filled my sleep filled mind. "Who are you, Sasuke Uchiha? And what type of person will you turn out to be?"

* * *

Dusk Tsuihousha: How will naru react when he finds out the type of person sasu really is?

Naru: But I already know-

Dusk Tsuihousha: shut up your ruining my suspenseful cliff hanger…

Naru: sorry…

Dusk tsuihousha: well until next time readers…hit the review and tell me what ya think of the rewrite


	2. Chapter 2

Dusk: Dear peoples of the world I do not own naruto or any characters used in this story-

Sasu: damn right you don't you would make our lives hell now whats this story your writing about

Dusk Tsuihousha: None of your damn business…

Sasu: you know who is-

Naru: sorry readers it seems the authoress and sasu are fighting again so ill tell you what she was going to say *brings out sheet of paper* dear readers-AAHHH!

Sasu-*evil laughs*

Dusk-Enjoy the new rewritten chapter while I go save naru using my authoress magic.

Chapter 2 (Sasu's P.O.V)

My smirk grew bigger as my messenger returned to me saying that the Prince had accepted. I turned my eyes on the messenger who was out of his wolf form "the prince what kind of person was he?" the messenger spoke vividly "he looked like one who did not like the formal way of speaking and according to the servants of his castle they are like family. He seems kind and well considerate and overly trusting of people." I nodded "very good sasori. You are dismissed." Sasori bowed and left. My smirk never left my lips "now that he thinks I am as well with him on his truce. He will be easy prey. I will avenge my sister." Memories of my sister flashed through my mind her warm smile the way she was always there for me. She was the only one who truly got me and now she was kidnapped and I know the vampires are behind it. I glanced up from my bed as I heard my door open and itachi in the doorway. "aniki, what do you want?" "Otouto, are you thinking of Yuzuki again." I nodded "yes aniki. I plan on finding her." Itachi raised his eyebrow at me still hiding something from me. "Hn.." he walked away after that and I glared. '_what is he hiding?" _ "I will find out what you hiding, Aniki!" I yelled after him. And I almost growled at the reply back "Good luck with that, Otouto."

I felt pain in my hand as I clenched it into a fist in frustration. I opened my hand and looked at the comb that I held in my hands, Yuzuki's comb. I had seen her use it many times and she even had let me use it once on her hair.

I gripped the comb and got up walking over to my desk. I sat down and pulled out the necessary supplies and began to write a letter to the Prince. The letter was basic and seemed so innocent as I reread over it. A snide evil smirk placed upon my pale lips. He had no idea what was coming to him, none at all. To make it worse the prince of the vampires sounded like a gullible dobe. I was fooling him perfectly to think that I would want a truce to end this war. I couldn't wait till I saw his blood on my blade. Yes I would kill this dobe of a prince. I would also kill the king and queen of the vampires finishing off the royal line for good. Nothing would stand in my way to killing all of those backstabbing bloodsuckers who stole my sister. I would find my sister. I would bring her back and it would be like old times. Nothing was going to stop me, even my parents now dead would not hassle me into finding a mate and ascending the throne or hassle Yuzuki into obtaining a good mate to carry on the bloodline. I grimaced again I hated my father for the lecture and screaming he did at Aneki because she had refused the mate he was pushing onto her. She had claimed multiple times that she had found her mate and was going to live with him but never did.

I went back to my bed and sent my best sword to be sharpened before truly retiring. I would wait until tomorrow to send the hawk. Once this meeting was planned I would have no problem getting close enough to the prince to slit his throat or my teeth piercing his throat and ripping it out. I drifted off with a new thought "What kind of man was the prince? Will it stop me from killing the man?" I shook my head as I began to fall asleep "No I don't think it would stop me." I fell asleep dreaming of the deaths to come and my reunion with my dear aneki.

No ones point of view)

Little did Sasuke know that his people where planning to give Sasuke up as a sacrifice to the demon prince. They had heard many stories of the prince's power and feared for their very lives if it was to be used against the wolf pack's. They where to afraid to tell Sasuke the truth. The master mind behind this great scheme was none other than Itachi himself. After he had helped his sister and her vampire mate escape the lands until it was safe and a truce of the kinds was in grasp, he had begun to hear rumors of the demon prince of the vampires. He set to work giving Sasuke the idea without really knowing that the plan was in fact his. He was sending a letter to the king and queen of the vampires as we speak explaining what the wolf packs where trying to do and all of sasuke's evil plan to kill the Prince. He told the messenger that he must hurry before Sasuke sent the hawk to the prince. The messenger nodded and vanished.

Itachi prayed the king and queen would see it his way and help with the plan to get the princes to fal in love. He also asked the vampire Yuzuki to write a note explaining that the note he was going to send was in fact believable and none of it was lies. Itachi sent word to Yuzuki of sasuke's plan and that he had sent the letter to the queen and king. She too prayed that this would work and that it would allow them to return home like they desperately wanted. As well as she sent news that had shocked Itachi. She was pregnant and that she had just found out. He then questioned her if he could name it once the child of the breeds was born. She sent back a letter saying a single sentence "We would be honoured if you named our child as you are to be the godfather." Itachi gave a little smile and retired to bed. He was going to have a hard day tomorrow. His plan was coming together all he needed now was the help of the king and queen and Sasuke to continue with his plan.

Dusk Tsuihousha: Hoped you liked chapter two. I think this rewrite is better than the original but I need your guys take on it

Sasu: you want my take…It sucks your making me out to be the villain

Naru- Uh sasu you are a villain

Sasu- Yeah but now my brothers even planning against me and is going to use me as a sacrifice what gives dusk?

Itachi: shes the authoress she can do what she wants

Dusk Tsuihousha: Thank you Itachi . oh well see ya at the next chapter.

Everyone at once :Bai Bai readers.


	3. Chapter 3

Dusk Tsuihousha- Hello faithful readers I'm here to inform you-

Sasu- She doesn't own naruto, I do so there..

Dusk Tsuihousha- Jackass that's my line * writes sasu as a kitty* Naru!

Naru- Yeah

Dusk- throws kitty* here sasu gave me your present.*walks off*

Sasu kitty-glares*

Naru- this cat is giving the uchiha glare…Sasu? You ticked her off again didn't you..

Sasu kitty- nodds*

Naru- Well enjoy this chapter readers while dusk calms down and then fixes sasu. She's a little short tempered because she couldn't write all week and now she finally finished this sasu is giving her a hard time.

Chapter 3 (naru P.O.V.)

I awoke after noon stretching, ridding my body of any remains of the sleeplike state we go into. I moved off the bed and pulling on a pair of leather pants I walked out , letting the light and cold air hit my bare chest and feet, heading to the kitchen. I walked down the stairs as my mother who stood at the bottom looked up with a smile. "Good afternoon, Naru. Did you sleep well?" I nodded "Like always mom." I kissed her on the cheek as a greeting and continued my journey to the kitchen. I walked down the halls only stopping once or twice to talk with some of the castle workers. I made it to the kitchen and walked up to the fridge "hey old man." The cook turned and laughed at me "Same old morning wear. One of these days you're gonna give the maids a big enough nosebleed to kill them." I chuckled at the thought "Well as funny as that sounds I will try to keep that in mind the next time I wake up." I grabbed a bottle of blood from the fridge and turned taking a seat on the normal stool. The old man laughed "Ramen, Naru?" I nodded swiftly taking a drink out of the bottle. "Of course. It's like my breakfast every day."

I glanced at him as he made the food "So... How's the family?" the old man laughed "how they always are. How's being a prince?" I sighed heavily "I swear it's uptight business I am not cut out for it. It's too formal for me. Also now I'm meeting with the prince of the werewolves. I have been racking my brain around what kinda person he is." the old man nodded his head "Naruto you need to relax a little. I know that this could save our lands but also no one wants to see you hurt when you realize that he isn't who you thought he was." I gave a very annoyed expression "your starting to sound like kyuu, ya know." he presented me with my breakfast and made one for himself "I add chipotle to it this time. I'm hoping it's the ingredient we are looking for to create the perfect blend." I nodded taking a bite and tasting it. I held my thumbs up "old man I think we found our spice." he nodded an agreement after he had tasted his "yes Naruto I think we have." we bumped knuckles laughing.  
I heard a soft chuckle from behind me and turned to see my father "sup dad?" he took his seat next to me and the chief handed him a bowl of ramen. "I see your still wearing nothing but leather pants when you wake up,Naru." I smiled warmly "of course I am. I see your still wearing your pink bunny slippers after the council meeting." we laughed for a while 'kit I think it's time for you to leave I hear a hawk.' 'alright kyuu I'm finished with my ramen anyway' I downed the last of my ramen and put it in the sink. Leaving I shouted behind me "I'll be in my room, if ya need me."  
I walked down the hall 'kyuu who would be contacted by a hawk?' 'Didn't the prince say he would contact you by hawk?' 'uh I think so...yes'  
I bolted up the stairs and towards my room. I nodded my head in recognition as I past my friend, who is my main general, gaara. He stopped me "naru!" . I let out a soft whine as i stopped "what,gaara?" he walked up to me "i heard about your letter from the werewolf prince..are you really going to try for a truce?" i nodded in reply. Gaara let out a sigh "please do not hurt yourself, you are a dear friend much like a if that bastard hurts you just let me know. I'll rip him limb from limb." I smiled weakly " hopefully it won't come to that but I will tell you definitely." he nodded and let me go.  
I took off again once i was out of his view. I flew into my room and looked at the open window. A hawk, seeming as graceful as a single falling rose and as gentle, sat upon the open window sill. I approached. I knew it was trained to sit still until a message was written to send back. I walked over and grabbed the note, nodding my head in thanks. I went to the desk and opened the note.

Dear Prince of the vampires,  
It seems we are trying to obtain the same thing, peace of the tribes. I have heard many tales of you and could tell you where a man worth of title. I will leave the details of the meeting to you. I only ask that you decide soon for as you are well aware, we are busy people. I shall await your reply.  
Prince sasuke.

I leaned back resting against the chair in thought 'kyuu does this letter seem just a bit odd to you?' 'kit all of this seems odd to me' 'yeah I guess your right but maybe we are just looking into it too much.' 'we can hope kit' I grabbed paper and utensils.

Dusk: does this seem too short to anyone? If it does I apologize.  
Sasu:she worked on it for day's and couldn't come up with anything.  
Naru:sasu be nice to dusk or you'll be a kitten again.  
Sasu:she wouldn't dare  
Dusk: Don't tempt me sasu... Oh well I'll see you next time readers.

Transmitting from hell


	4. Chapter 4

Dusk: my fellow readers who have favorites, alerted and or both. I apologize for not updating.

Sasu: she was busy reading and hearin complaints from her parents and sister. As well as getting banned from the computer  
Dusk: sasu shut up before you get turned into a cat again...  
Naru: uh...sorry readers. Dusk doesn't own anything  
Sasu: if she did we would be in a bad place an I would be raping naru nonstop  
Itachi: like you can complain  
Sasu: how did you get here? Go back to having sex with kisame.

Chapter 4 (sasu P.O.V)

I was awaken abruptly by knocking at my door "enter" the platinum blonde maid walked in " Ino, what do you two want?" the platinum blonde smiled at me and bowed her head stating "lord itachi wishes to speak with you about you meeting with the vampire prince.." I got up as she bowed and left. I walked to the door smirking as I went by my message "the vampire heir is in for quite a deadly surprise..." I left my room walkin down the hall. I knew where to find my aniki. I walked into the library findin my brother curled up next to a window.  
"you wanted to see me brother?" itachi looked up at me and shut his book softly. " ah Otouto,yes I did." I sat down in a chair ready to listen to what he had to say. "how do you plan on going about meeting with the prince?"  
I sighed "I'm letting him decide the details which means his probably going to make me go there. It would shock me if he said the location is there." he gave me a look "how do you plan about killing the prince?" I smirked "so that's what you really want to know, aniki." he nodded lying his book down "yes, Otouto, that is why I wished to speak with you." "well If you must no either by blade or my ever is provide the biggest opportunity for the kill." itachi just nodded "that would be the swiftest way to kill, I suppose. But.."  
my eyes narrowed " but what? Normally you never find things to second guess in my plans." he blinked "yes that may be true. But what if you fall for the prince? We all know what gender you prefer, Sasuke. I would like to know what you would do then "  
I glared "it won't happen." itachi smirked "love works in mysterious ways Otouto." I turned leaving him to finish his book "like I said it won't happen." as I left I heard his reply "we shall see Otouto. We shall see." I walked to the armory "blacksmith is my sword sharpened?" he nodded "yes my prince. It will cut the flesh of any blood sucking leech and they wouldn't know it." I smirked evilly "good." I left the armory headed to my room.  
Before I could reach it though I hear an all to familiar squeal and tuned to see lady Sakura running toward me. Inwardly I groaned. She latched onto my arm " oh prince Sasuke. Your looking as ravishing as ever. " I glared at her " you know I will have no interest in you so why do you continuously latch onto me when you get the chance?" I hissed as I peeled her off me She whimpered and backed off "I love you" I sneered "well I don't love you" I walked away leaving her as I heard her tears fall. I opened my door. Walking in I smirked at the hawk that sat in his cage "hello Sharingan. You'll be taking a message to the vampire kingdom today." the hawk watched me eyeing my movements as I went to pick up the letter I had written. I attached the letter to its leg and sent it flying. "don't comeback without and answer." I went and sat on my bed 'let's see if the dobe will take the bait or if he is smarter than I think he is.' "I seriously wonder what kind of person you are, prince of the vampires.(a/n: he still doesn't know his name)  
I smirked as I let myself half shift and began walking to the training room. "what kind I person are you, prince, I wonder?"

(P.O.V change-itachi)

I watch the hawk fly away from sasuke's room. Letting a sigh as I opened the letter I had jut recieved from the kingdom sasuke's hawk had taken off to.

Itachi,  
We are in on this plan of yours and we trust that you will tell your brother nothing of narutos true identity. We have started on preparations to help he two fall in love but we still need to have our princes life safe and if your little brother poses any threat to him he will be locked up and he will be questioned and banned from our kingdom. We truly wish for this war to end. No word will be spoken to naruto about this. Oh and give our greetings and congratulations to your sister.  
-king minato and queen Kushina of the vampires

I laid back a little in relaxation they had agreed. I know goo will come out of this if the two princes fall in love and I knew they would be able to give each other and the kinds strength to overcome any obstacle. This war need to end and it needed to end fast. I want to be there when my nephew/ godson is born. I wrote a letter thanking the king and queen for agreeing and went to seek Sasuke out. It was time I taught him to feel and listen to his heart. He would soon be mated to the prince and he needed to realize what this war really meant to his pack.  
Not to mention the boy just need to get some sense knocked into his pale skinny ass...He also need to realize he was such an asshole and that it wouldn't be acceptable to this pack to be mated and be a bastard to said mate.

Dusk: I wrote this one a little quicker mostly because it's not that hard to try and be as big of an emo bastard in your head to picture the scene  
Sasu: what did you just call me?  
Dusk :an emo bastard why didn't you hear me the first time?  
Naru: both of you would you stop it. You keep going at each others necks like this and I will knock some sense into both of you  
Dusk and sasu: submissive say Wha?  
Naru: you heard me.  
Dusk: sasu you need to teach you submissive a lesson in manners  
Sasu: I think I'll go do that right now...oh but wait you haven't gotten to the yummy yaoi scenes That are still yet to come.  
Dusk: oh yeah no worries readers its in the upcoming chapters like I think 3 away actually...yep it's the 7 the chapter when you points of view come together at your first meeting.  
Naru: about time when you had us meet you've been confusing me this whole time with the point of view switch...  
Sasu: I like it surprisingly... Though I still don't like how I'm the villain...  
Dusk and naru:*looks at each other and sighs*  
Naru: we are not going to have this conversation again  
Dusk: we'll bai bai readers  
Sasu:wait...damn

Transmitting from hell


	5. Chapter 5

Dusk:I am so so sorry. I kept forgetting to update. It took forever just to write this chapter.  
Sasu: She's been to busy for her own good.  
Naru: yeah but now that's school has started it should be easier for her to update.  
Dusk:that and the threats I get from not writing fast or updating are terrifying.  
All: break out into laughter.  
Dusk: now on to the chapter.

Chapter 5

(narutos P.O.V)

I wrote with speed and grace. Stating that the meeting will be done here but it will bedone in 3 days from now. At sun down.I also stated that he should be wary of relaying this information to just anyone.I gave the message to the hawk and watched as it flew away. 'kit do you think it's wise for this meeting to still take place.' I nodded 'kyuubi it needs to be done. There will be many more casualties in the war if I do not try to stop it.' 'alright kit.' I walked out and towards the stables.  
"going riding." I nodded to my mother. "yes mother. " she pulled me into a hug "please do not get hurt in this meeting. I could understand if you find love but don't et heartbroken." I nodded "yea alright. Does everyone in this stupid castle know I'm gay?" she nodded "you don't really try and hide it dear." I nodded and left "I'll be in the trails if you need me."  
I walked to the stables. Focusing my time on my thoughts 'kyuu what if I do fall in love with the prince?' 'kit I don't think it matters. If you live him then get together with him and end this war. If you don't try to find another way.' 'whatever kyuu.' 'do you want this war to continue.' I shook my head' of course not kyuu. Why would I?' 'just stating kit. Just don't get hurt. There are many who care about you still in this kingdom.' 'but kyuu what if the same thing that happened will happen again.' 'I won't let that happen. We both hurt from it, but we have to try and trust him. Even if that did stop the immaturity that everyone loved about you.' 'thanks kyuu.' I said sarcastically.

I was on my way into the stables when a guard stopped me "Naru, the prince is finally here." I took off, running for the main entrance. I stopped running walking into the main hall as I heard a low voice say "And where is the prince on this fine occasion?" I walked out and studied the man , his raven hair looked so soft as it framed his face yet the back spiked up like a ducks butt and his coal black eyes( the rest was hidden behind a thick black cloak), before me. "I am the prince" I stated with honour. The prince gave a slight bow of his head "AH. My messenger spoke highly of his meeting with you. So you are the brave prince I have heard so much about, it's an honour." I gave a small bow back "The same goes for you as well."

(sorry switching P.O.V. to sasuke's)

I looked upon the small blonde as I studied him. He did not seem at all the kind of person Sasori had spoke of. This prince seemed too different. Although he was quite breathtaking, his blue eyes made contact with mine and I felt myself drown in them. He was well toned since all he wore was a pair of leather pants. His blonde hair seemed to rival the sun. I shook my inner beings head and brought me back onto track._ I need to get him alone before I can make my move. I can not afford to get distracted._ "So where are we holding the meeting, Crown prince?" he looked at me for a second before seeming to realize "Oh that's right you don't know my name. Just call me Naru." I raised my eye brow.

"Alright prince naru…" He shook his head "Do not place prince there. We hold no formalities in this kingdom. It's just Naru." I blinked _No formalities what are they playing with me or is this kid just stupid? _"Alright. Naru, where are we holding the meeting?" He started to walk away "Come on this way." I followed silently. On the way he had explained his ideas and I added a few of my own. He expressed his hatred for the war and how it was not helping either of the species to take part in such a thing. The conversation continued on like that for quiet a while. Every time he spoke I could feel me falling for him even more. His voice was relaxing and calming and much like the soft earth or gentle sea. Yet still I denied my strong emotion for the male next to me. I clenched my sword when we came close to being alone. Then a redhead came out of no where. The redhead looked at me but his face held no emotion what so ever, from his jade eyes the kanji tattooed above this eyebrow, which were no existent, he seemed like a doll. He put his hand on the prince's shoulder and whispered something to low for me to hear. He nodded and told the redhead something. The redhead disappeared down the hall and did not look back.

Naru then turned and gave me a hard look "You've come to kill me haven't you?" My eyes widened a good fraction._ Had I been caught? Had this beau…stupid prince really have figured out my scheme? _The prince's childlike face became very serious, but that emotion didn't seem quite right for the gorgeous prince. "I can hear the breath of the steel hidden under your cloak. I wish not to color it with my blood." I took a step back as he neared me "What are you doing?" my voice didn't quiver to my surprise. He stepped towards me with that serious look again "Did you really want a truce or have you come to kill me?" I didn't not answer, I don't think I could. His voice became deeper and his eyes turned more of a purple hue "Answer me." I gulped "At first that was my plan yes but now I would not dream of killing you or spilling your precious blood. " He took a faulter in his steps and I used that chance to run and following my instincts. I heard him follow shortly after. I brust through the doorway and out into the forest, I could not hear the prince's movement behind me anymore. I would have kept moving at least until I saw…

Dusk: Ohh cliffy and a good one at that.

Sasu: what did I see?  
Dusk : interested are we? I thought my story was stupid.

Sasu: I just wanna know. I still think this story is incredibly stupid.

Dusk *rolls eyes* Whatever. There you go readers . Until next time. Bai Bai.


End file.
